Blind Date
by crazyasssoul
Summary: Elena is dragged on to another one of Caroline's 'Blind Dates'. Though she meets someone she wasn't expecting. *I suck at summaries, it's a lot better than it sounds! Promise! Enjoy!* AH


**A.N. **_Hey, so this is a short story, it's a mix of a few things, mainly the connection between Ali and Jack from the movie Burlesque (Christina Aguilera). It may seem like things move to fast, but that's not what I meant to accomplish, I just wanted to show that some people can feel that connection without knowing each other for very long. I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think, and if I should write another chapter. Or change or whatever._

**Warning! **_There is swearing in this, don't like it, don't read it, you have been warned._

_Enjoy!_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000**

"Caroline, I don't care, I am not going on another 'blind date'." She shook her head as she made her way around The Grill. Every blind date ended in disaster, last time was probably the worst for her, she ended up dumping her entire milkshake on the guys head before leaving.

"Please! He's not like the other ones!" She had her hands together as if she was praying, giving her puppy look.

"You said that last time, and the time before that, and let me think, and the time before that!" She sat down, picking up the menu, watching as her best friend sigh.

"I promise, last one, then no more!"

"Huh, that's a new one." She raised an eyebrow at Caroline, not knowing what she was thinking was hard.

"That's because I know it will work this time, if it doesn't, I promise no more. Plus, I'm going to be on a blind date too." She stared at the menu, chewing on her lip she thought about it. If she was serious and this was the last one she would be out of these horrible dates. But, she might try to do this again in a week or so when she gets bored.

"Last time, and I swear, no more after this or I am leaving you." Caroline squealed and started clapping.

"It's tomorrow night, at this club called Founding Family. Name is lame, but apparently it's a great club."

"The date already sounds incredible, in a club, grinding on strangers, free drinks, oh how could I have ever have said no!" She laughed as Caroline gave a childish face.

"Wear something girly for once." She rolled her eyes, she doubt she was going to like this.

Next Nigh

She sat on her bed, hands in her hair looking at the pile of clothing on her floor. This was the one thing she sucked at, fashion, she would rather be in her jogging pants and sweater, but Caroline would kill her if that's how she showed up. As she was going through her pile again she heard a soft knock on the door, turning her head she saw Jenna, her aunt, leaning against the door way.

"Having trouble?"

"Oh, not at all." Looking back at her she sighed. "Please help." Jenna only laughed.

"Where you going?"

"Founding Family for a double blind date with Caroline." Jenna shook her head and went through the clothing.

"I heard that club was good, and you have to wear something Caroline would approve of."

"I know, but I don't want to be slutty, that's Carolines thing." She laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. After a couple minutes she heard Jenna shout.

"Yes! This is what you should wear." Sitting up she saw Jenna holding up black skinny jeans, a ripped red top and her black pumps.

"Not slutty enough, but I like it. What if we switched the top to... this one?" She held up her blue tank top that was ripped in the back.

"No, still to casual." They both stood and stared at the pile, she went back to her wardrobe, shifting through the remainder clothing. "I could wear a dress..." Jenna came over and looked through the dresses with her. They both agreed on one dress. Red, halter, that had a very low back, and it came down to her thighs, she grabbed her black pumps and looked at Jenna.

"Leave your hair down to one side. No! Loose braid on the side." She laughed and walked into the bathroom and started getting ready. An hour and a half later she walked down stairs to see Caroline in the living room wearing a short black dress that went over her one shoulder with a silver band just under her breasts. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Oh, my, god! Lena'! You look hot!" Caroline ran over and practically jumped on her. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." They said good bye to Jenna and got into Caroline's small silver bug. Almost everything on the inside was blue, Caroline's favourite color. They jammed to the radio on the drive there, trying to get into the groove of dancing. She turned down the radio as they were getting closer.

"So how do you know which guys we are meeting?"

"Well, he sent me a picture of them, told me they would be sitting at table 14. So, we should be able to find them." She sighed and leaned back, looking out the window, she really hated these dates. She wanted to meet someone out of random, not planned, doesn't seem like it would be that special. She started thinking about her last real boyfriend, Matt. He was perfect, to perfect. After three years of dating he wanted to get married, move to the city and have kids, something she didn't want for a long time. It broke his heart, but he was more angry than hurt, in the end they walked away from each other, and ever since Caroline was determined to get her a man. It's been 5 years, she was getting tired and wanted to go to the Dominican Republic, to get away from it all, but, she didn't have enough money, but she could go within the next year or so, hopefully, but she was in the middle of moving into an apartment with Caroline.

"Ready?" Caroline had her prettiest smile on, she really was excited about it, more than she could say about herself.

"Yea." They both got out of the car and walked up to the front of the line, the bouncer looked them over and let them in.

"See? Good things happen when you look sexy." Caroline nudged her in the side and giggled. They walked through a set of big doors and were welcomed with music blasting and people dancing away. Not even a minute in and they were both moving to the music as they made their way around looking for table 14. After 20 minutes they finally found table 14 with two guys sitting down. They shook each others hands and leaned in to exchange names. They were both handsome, one was dark blonde, with a bit of stubble, Klaus, the other brunette, clean shaven, Stefan. They began talking, after awhile, she started getting bored, Stefan didn't seem all that interested to be here, like he would rather be some where else. Caroline was totally into Klaus, they left to dance and she was stuck with Stefan.

"Thank god, I thought they would never leave." She looked at Stefan who had a soft smile on. He moved to sit next to her, his arm resting behind her. She already figured out what he wanted, and she got very annoyed. "Want another drink?" He handed her a glass, but she put it down. She leaned in close enough it looked like she was going to kiss him.

"I like my drinks stronger, and a little more interesting." She leaned back looked at his face and got up to leave, but he grabbed her wrist yanking her back down. Shocked she stared at him. "Let go, or I swear you won't have a man hood." He snickered and let go of her wrist. She got up again and walked towards the bar and sat on a stool that was free. She waited for a bartender.

"What can I get-" Looking up, she saw the most breath taking eyes. Light blue and dark blue clashing together making this one shade that was just beautiful. They stared at each other for a few more minutes before she looked down at her hands.

"I'd like a bourbon please." She looked up to see him raise an eyebrow.

"Man knows how to drink."

"The man doesn't know how to drink, this is for me." His eyebrow was still raised but he had a smirk on, which made him that much better looking. He handed her the glass and she gave him the money.

"So, why isn't the man getting your drink?" He leaned on the bar and stared at her, she could only smile.

"Because he isn't my man."

"Oh?" He cocked his head to the side and had a soft smirk on.

"Blind date. Best friend. Blah blah blah."

"Ah, now that makes sense, did you at least get his name?" She rolled her eyes.

"Stefan, the only good thing about him is his looks."

"You got that from one night?"

"You'd be surprised how many dates I've gone on." She finished her third drink and nodded to him. "Thanks, now if you don't mind, I'm going to go dance." He shook his head with a smile and went to another costumer, she slowly walked backwards, never breaking eye contact with him, until someone walked in front of her, she turned around and walked to the dance floor. She swayed and listened to the song.

Oooooh  
Put your loving hand out, baby  
I'm beggin

She dropped when the base dropped and she started dancing to the song.

I need you, (yeeah) to understand  
Tried so hard  
To be your man  
The kind of man you want in the end  
Only then can I begin to live again

She could feel the beat in her chest and in her feet, she kept moving her hips, bringing her hands around her, she kept moving not stopping.

Beggin, beggin you  
Put your loving hand out, baby  
Beggin, beggin you  
Put your loving hand out darlin

She felt someone wrap their arms around her waist, normally she would move away, but she didn't care right now, she just wanted to dance, if he could keep up, well, good for him. The song kept going, and another song came on, but the two kept dancing, she was impressed that he was still keeping the pace. After awhile she got bored of this kind of dancing, then she heard a song that she could dance to, that would require another person, but before she could make the move he had grabbed her hand and spun her around and back into his chest, her back was resting on his chest and they began moving, almost like they were doing a form of salsa with a twist. They kept going and at the end of the song he dipped her and she finally looked at his face. He slowly lifted her up, keeping her close, she stared at him.

"The names Damon by the way." She gave a half smile.

"Aren't you suppose to be working?"

"My shift ended 30 minutes ago." He spun her around so she was against his chest again. They started to dance again, only this time it was much slower. She brought her arm behind her so it was loosely holding onto his neck the other on his hand that was around her waist.

"So you decided to come dance?" She gave a soft gasp when his lips lightly touched her ear.

"Couldn't leave a beautiful woman dancing alone now could I?" He spun her so she was facing him but he was still leaning close to her ear. "I have to make up for the other guy not treating you right." She laughed and looked at him.

"I'm surprised you could keep up with me." He raised an eyebrow.

"I am a bartender, I know a thing or two about dancing." She gave a daring look.

"Alright, I challenge you then."

"Oh?"

"If you can keep up for the next 3 songs, I'll buy you a drink." She smiled and she almost stopped breathing. He leaned in.

"And if you can't keep up with me?"

"I don't know." She cocked her head to the side and started to think making him laugh.

"If you can't keep up with me, I get to take you to dinner." She thought about it.

"Deal."

"What style of dance are we doing?"

"Salsa. Dirty." She raised her eyebrow. "Don't move." She turned around and walked up to the DJ, asking to play a remix salsa song so other people could dance to it. She made her way back to Damon and they waited for the song to start. She left room between them and closed her eyes, the song started and she smirked, it was one of the songs she knew by heart, she slowly opened her eyes, and started moving slowly. The music quickly sped up and she moved to it, once she did her move she looked at him, he only smiled. He grabbed her hand and they began dancing. Soon people were moving to give them room, cheering them on. Half way through the 3rd song she started losing steam, but she still tried to keep up with him. He had her very close to him. They finished the last song with her lifted on to his hip. They were both out of breath, but he still held her there, never breaking eye contact, slowly he let her down. Her feet landed on the floor but her legs couldn't hold her so she grabbed onto his shoulder. He gave a soft laugh and wrapped his arm around her waist and moved her to the back of the room.

"You alright?" She looked down at her ankle and saw it was starting to swell. She groaned and bent over to take her heels off, she tried to put weight on it but the pain went straight up her leg causing her to almost fall over again.

"Haven't danced like that in a long time." She looked back up at him, he was genuinely concerned. "So, I guess you owe me dinner now."

"I owe you dinner?" She laughed.

"You won, half way through the last song I couldn't keep up."

He smirked and shook his head.

"What?"

"You don't get many people who are honest like that." She looked at him he was smiling again.

"How else are you going to know people if you're not honest?" She tried to walk again, but she ended up falling forwards, but he managed to catch her. He lifted her back up. "Can't even walk.. God I hate heels."

"Why wear them?" She laughed and shook her head.

"My best friend would kill me if I showed up in jogging pants and converse." He laughed and shook his head.

"Your definitely different." She smiled.

"So, you going to help me out of here, or you going to make me fend for myself?"

"Hmm, I'm going to have to think about that.." She lightly hit him on the shoulder, causing them both to laugh. He wrapped on arm around her waist and helped her through the crowd. They got outside and she leaned against a wall, taking in the fresh air. "Now, this isn't what it sounds like, but my place is a block from here, I could take you there until you can walk if you want."

"Is there food?" He laughed and helped her down the street, after a few steps they had to stop again. "Jesus this hurts." In a few seconds, he had picked her up so she was in his arms and he started walking. "Ok, ok put me down!"

"This is much easier." She tried to wriggle out of his arms but he only held tighter causing her to give up. She crossed her arms and huffed, causing him to laugh, she could feel his laugh through his chest, she could also hear his heartbeat, which was beating really fast. This left her puzzled, they stopped dancing 20 minutes ago, so it shouldn't be beating so fast, before she could keep thinking he placed her down. She looked up and saw they were in front of a building, looked run down but still in good shape. He got his key out opened the door and picked her up again causing her to laugh. He walked up the few flights of stairs and got to another door, but he just opened the door without putting her down.

"Don't lock your door?"

"No, I know everyone around here, plus they know not to steal from me."

"Oh?"

"My secret." He laughed and placed her on one of the bar stools in his kitchen. "I'll be right back." She looked around, it was pretty big for a run down apartment, and well furnished. You could see the bedroom, kitchen, living room and office all from where she was sitting. She saw a massive window off to the side, she got up hopping towards the window and gasped at the view. She could see forestry and small buildings here and there with faint lights glowing in between. It was silly, but she thought it was beautiful. She jumped when she heard his voice.

"You should be sitting." He was a few feet away from her with a wrapping bandage in his hand. She turned back to the view.

"I like to look out windows, it's like watching a live show. But here, the view is breath taking." She jumped again when she heard his voice right beside her ear.

"It used to be my mom's building, it was her favourite apartment." Before she could say anything he lifted her and placed her on the couch, kneeling down he began wrapping her ankle. She just stared at him. She didn't notice he was staring back until he cleared his throat. This caused her to blush and look away.

"Sorry." He gently rubbed her leg causing her to look at him.

"What's your name?"

"Elena." He nodded his head.

"That's a beautiful name." Getting up he walked over to the kitchen, opening the fridge he started picking out things and placing them on the counter, she got up and hopped her way over sitting on the bar stool again. "Want some pancakes?"

"You can cook?" He pretended to be hurt and put a hand over his chest. "Most guys can't, just shocking is all." He laughed and started getting the rest of the ingredients and utensils out.

"What kind?"

"Strawberry." He smiled and began cooking, she watched him as he moved, something as simple as making pancakes, he made it look like art, it was amazing. "You're not like most guys." He stopped whisking and looked at her confused. "I've met a lot of people, you're... different..." She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a strawberry.

He placed the bowl down and leaned over the counter. "You're not like most women." She looked up confused.

"What do you mean?" He grabbed a few strawberries and started cutting them.

"Exactly that. Most women would be trying to sleep with me right now, it's... refreshing to talk." She looked at him.

"Most men get angry if I'm not in bed with them right now. Are you gay?" He started laughing and almost fell over, he looked at her and she was dead serious, which only made him laugh harder. After a few minutes he stopped laughing and kept making the pancakes.

"No, I'm straight. Are you?" She nearly chocked on the strawberry she was eating.

"No." She kept coughing and finally stopped after he handed her a small glass of water. He smiled and finished making the pancakes. Putting them on plates he handed her one and they started eating. They ate in silence, when they were done he grabbed the plates and started to clean. She looked at her phone and saw a message.

_24/11/2013 2:13:45 a.m_

_Hey Lena'!_

_Sorry, I saw you dancin with that hottie_

_so I left with Klaus. I put money in your_

_purse for a cab!_

_Luv Care!_

She rolled her eyes and put her phone down, looking through her purse she saw $10, that wasn't close enough to get a cab home, she was going to kill Caroline when she saw her. She put her purse on the counter and grabbed her phone.

_24/11/2013 4:37:12 a.m  
Care'.._

_You forgot to mention you took money_

_too, you owe me big._

_Luv Lena'_

She sighed and put her phone back on the counter. Now how was she suppose to get home.

"You alright?"

"If your best friend leaving you without a ride home and $10 for a cab is alright, then I'm perfect." She started undoing her braid letting it fall down her back. Now all she needed was her nice warm and comfy clothes, which were at home.

"I can drive you later if you want."

"Really?"

"Yea, it's no problem, plus I 'owe' you dinner remember?" She laughed and tried to get up, but he was at her side helping her up. He brought her to the bed and let her sit on the edge while he went through one of the dressers. He gave her a baggy sweater. "It's the only girl clothing I have." She raised an eyebrow.

"You're sure you're not gay?" He sighed and before she could blink he kissed her, they stayed like that for a few moments, before they broke apart. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"It's my younger sister's sweater." He got up and grabbed some clothes out of another dresser. "I'm going to change in the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and she could just sit there. It was the softest, but most meaningful kiss she had. Which surprised her, most guys who kissed her she immediately slapped or walked away, but him, it was different. She shook up and put one knee on the bed to hold her up, she lifted the dress up, and placed it on the bed, putting on the sweater, it went down to her knee's, she smiled, she liked this girl, long baggy sweaters were the best to sleep in. She sat back down on the bed folding her dress. She looked around and noticed a stereo, she hopped her way over and started looking at the CD's when she heard the door open. Turning around she looked up and was about to say something when she lost all her words. He came in just wearing jogging pants, no shirt, and she could just stare, she shook her head and looked back at the CD's but she could pay attention, she just wanted to look at him. She jumped when she heard him speak.

"Do you want the couch or the bed?" She couldn't look at him so she looked everywhere but him.

"I'll take the couch. It's your place so I couldn't take the bed." She started making her way back into the living room when her foot gave out again. But he was there to catch her, making her stop breathing for a moment when she placed her hand on his chest to steady herself, which she quickly moved away. They tried to walk together, but she kept tripping so he picked her up and placed her on the couch, but she still couldn't look at him.

"Thanks." She brought her legs up and grabbed the blanket that was on the couch.

"Elena?"

"Yea?" She kept her eyes down.

"You alright?"

"Yea."

"Why won't you look at me then?" She bit her lip and stared at the floor. She mumbled something under her breath but he couldn't hear her. "What?"

"Because you're too hot to look at..."She started biting her lip again. She knew she was blushing but it was true, she didn't know what she would do if she were to look at him again.

"I'd prefer you look at me then not." She was confused and looked at him, and cursed herself for doing so. His blue eyes were piercing hers, and she couldn't look away.

"Elena?" He was slowly leaning in, and she quickly looked away, biting her lip in frustration.

"I don't want to be that girl." He sighed and sat down beside her on the couch. She looked at him, she could tell the tears were starting which she cursed herself again. "It's call Caroline does, meets a guy, sleeps with him, gets bored, goes for another, but I don't want that. And with you..." She looked away and sighed. She liked this guy and she only knew if for a few hours, but those hours felt like years to her.

"You don't want to be slutty." She could only nod her head. "Can I tell you something then?" She looked at him confused, but this time he wasn't looking at her. "I saw you walk into the club, it was kind of hard not to see you. I thought you were beautiful. When I saw you with another guy, I knew it, a woman like you had to have a guy. Then you came to the bar telling me you didn't have a guy, I thought I couldn't let that small chance go. So I asked my boss to let me off early." She stared at him. "You have got to be the most intriguing, different and beautiful girl I have ever met, and I mean that."

"You're not just trying to get into my pants?" He laughed making her raise an eyebrow.

"If you were wearing pants maybe." She laughed and lightly punched him on the arm.

"Is it weird if I feel like I've known you forever?"

"No, I feel the same way." She nodded her head.

"I have a question." He looked at her.

"Sure."

"Are you sure you're not gay?" The look on his face made her laugh she couldn't stop, and when she looked at him, she could only laugh again, when she opened her eyes she stopped he was mere inches away from her face.

"I'm not gay." She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, the whole dancing, cooking, being nice, kinda keeps me wondering." It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Then kiss me." She stopped laughing and stared at him, looking from his lips to his eyes.

"I...I..."

"I dare you." She looked into eyes, and they were darker, almost lustful. She looked at his lips and back to his eyes. She lifted her hand to his face, never losing eye contact, she looked at his lips again, slowly moving forward, she could feel his breath, but she didn't know what to do, before she could think of anything, he closed the gap. The feeling gave her goosebumps and made her give a soft moan. He grazed his tongue over her lip making her open her mouth. After a few moments they broke apart to breathe. She looked back into his eyes, and gave a smirk causing him to smirk.

"So..."

"Take the sweater off." He stared at her.

"I dare you..."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000**

_Hey let me know what you think! If you want another chapter let me know, and I'll com up with something!_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
